Cyberpathy
While a cyberkinetic possesses the ability to control electronic equipment, the cyberpath can read the data stored on the computer. Researchers believe that the method for reading magnetic patterns in a computer's memory or on a hard drive resembles the way telepaths read the electrical impulses of the human brain. All uses of Cyberpathy require the psychic to be within sight of the computer. Characters using Remote Access do not have to be able to see the remote computers they are linking to, but they must be able to see the machine they're using as an entry point. System: Roll: Perception+Computer The difficulty depends upon the system complexity: difficulty 6 for standard desktop computers, up to difficulty 9 for heavily-encrypted systems. This ability can also be used to read the data stored on diskettes, tapes, or other digital media. Difficulty 6 for ordinary storage media, up to difficulty 9 for particularly obscure, archaic, or secure digital media. (Encrypted media can be read, but the cyberpath can only view the encrypted form, which is worthless without the encryption key. Cyberpathy 5 is required to be able to convert this to the unencrypted form, but it still requires the cyberpath to possess or acquire the encryption key.) These powers require 15 minutes to use, though the cyberpath can use the successes from the roll to reduce the time by a minute per success. * Analyze Structure: At this level, the cyberpath possesses the ability to examine the directory structure of the computer. He can see what files are stored on the hard drive but cannot access them. This can be useful to cyberpath hackers looking for a specific piece of data. ** Read-Only Mode: The cyberpath not only can travel the directory structure, but can read the files. Simple text and graphics files are easy to comprehend. Additionally, he can grasp the functions of executable programs. *** Download: The psychic can "copy" a file from the computer to his mind, writing the data in unused portions of his brain. While he can read text files, observe graphics or sound files and understand the nature of an executable program, he cannot "run" the program in his brain. With the Level Two Cyberkinesis power "Link," the cyberpath can upload the data back onto another computer. The cyberpath can download one program or file into his mind for every dot in Mental Attributes he possesses. The Storyteller should decode how much data constitutes a "single file." Some large files (such as operating system kernels, large software packages, or large video files) may take up more than one "file." **** Remote Access: With this power, the cyberpath connects to any computer that his local computer connects to. The cyberpath has no additional powers beyond the ability to treat a remote computer as if it were sitting on his desktop. For every "hop" between computers, the cyberpath loses 1 die off his pools. ***** Decrypt: The cyberpath's understanding of computers progresses to the point where he can decrypt encrypted data. The data can be on a computer (either locally or one connected to via Remote Access) or Downloaded into the psychic's mind. However, the cyberpath must possess or acquire the encryption key to be able to do this. Note (Cybernetics): Cyberpathy 1 (Analyze Structure) can be used to identify all the cyber installed on a target. The difficulty for this is 6. Cyberpathy 2 or higher can target Audio Recorders; Biomonitor; Cellular Phones; Cyberears; Cybereyes; Headware Memory; devices connected to a Chipjack, Datajack, Frame Rig; HB Datajack, Palm Link, Vehicle Rig; Internal Camera; Internal Cyberdeck; Sensory Extensions; Simsense Rig; Sonar; Sonar 360; and Telescopic Vision. The difficulty for this is 6 for 2nd Hand; 7 for Street; 8 for Standard; 9 for Hi-Grade; and 10 for Mil-Spec.